Welcome Home Sneeze
by Fiorie
Summary: A fluffy One shot about Yuki's trials and tribulations as he awaits his lovers return from a Hokkaido tour. Written for Pat-chan, my French Translator. Luffes you hun!


**AN: **_This story was originally published in 2007 on Gurabiteshiyon under my main pen name, Bakayasha. I am in the process of updating older work to reflect my current style of writing, however this story is in it's original format and has not been updated since it was originally written almost 4 years ago. Let's just say my current work is much better. ^_^

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Gravitation, and I don't make a profit from this…at least not one that can be considered taxable by law….I am a gratitude whore ^_^ Though I am only a precious few items away from owning every piece of Gravi merch available! If anything it's cost me money to write this!

_**Author**_**: **Bakayasha (the one and only bitches! ^_~)

_**Rating**_**: **PG…though I don't know what for….don't think there's anything bad in this…^_^;

_**Genre**_**: **Fluff

_**Pairing**_**: **YxS

_**Type: **_Oneshot

_**Authors Comments**_**: **This story was written for my dedicated English to French translator, Pat-chan, on . To show my thanks to her for translating "A Word to Our Fans" into French and posting it on , I told her I would write her a one shot. She said "A Fluffy one with Yuki and Shuichi in it." And so here it is. Pat-chan, this is for you.

* * *

…_and with a soft whisper of a breath, Maria cried out Jonathans name. Unfortunately for her, Jonathan was already dead when her voice reached his ears._

Eiri read over the last few lines of his last chapter and decided that they were good enough to be called finished. He had been writing since noon and it was now nearly nine thirty at night, But at least he was finished ahead of schedule; something that rarely happened.

In an exaggerated movement meant to put his joints back into place, the over worked blond leaned up and out at the same time, stretching out all the way to the tips of his fingers and the ends of his toes. With a lengthy groan he collapsed back into his leather desk chair and reveled in the shooting warmth now buzzing through his muscles and tendons. They too seemed overjoyed at finally being done.

This book would no doubt be another number one best seller for a few solid months and Eiri was anticipating being able to add the new royalty checks he would receive every month to his ever growing bank account. Not that he had any real use for all the hundreds of millions of yen he had saved and invested already, besides the usual living expenses that he racked up monthly. He often just took comfort in looking at his bank statements when they came each month, knowing that all the pain and suffering he endured becoming all that he was, would be worth it in the end.

Ever since Shuichi had left last month with his band, (and a few others selected for opening acts) to tour Hokkaido, Eiri had been alone with nothing but his writing and about a dozen cases of beer to keep him company. For the first little while it was fine and he hardly missed the brat at all, but around the middle of the second week his writing began to head south as he started to get lonely. He really didn't like to admit that his emotions had become so dependant on the little half-wit, but they were and he suffered for it.

The momentarily crestfallen author sulked around his apartment, not really eating or drinking anything but beer, and laid in bed for hours on end after waking up hung over near mid-day. He slouched about in his own disheveled misery for several days before he decided that enough was enough and that he wasn't going to let Shuichi's absence put him in a rut for one moment longer. He had lived alone for years before the brat forced his way into his life and he would be damned if he was going to get depressed over being alone for a few weeks.

Most married men would jump at the chance to be allowed to stay home and do nothing, but work at their own pace and drink beer while their wives were away!

It was then that he put a hand to his head and blinked rapidly in succession, questioning just how many beers he had actually drank that day. Quickly he erased the thought, because he found it rather disturbing that he had already begun to think of himself as being "married" after only two years in a relationship with somebody who still drank chocolate milk out of a panda bear shaped coffee mug.

The ridiculous idea of being married to Shuichi was normally enough to give him nightmares, but in his decidedly less than sober state he actually lingered on that image for a few seconds longer than he should have.

In his moralities absence, his mind freely conjured up Technicolor images of white picket fences and little beige houses trimmed in blue, with bright yellow flowers lining the walk ways. And somehow Shuichi seemed to fit right into that picture, chasing a herd of small blond and pink haired children around a neatly cut front yard in an orange sundress and straw hat. For one reason or another, the hats large daisy was holding Eiri's attention.

A wave towards him from a child's small hand made him realize that he was in the fantasy world as well, sitting on some made up front porch swing, sipping a glass of non alcoholic lemonade and watching the events pass by with a droopy smile on his face.

Wait… Non alcoholic? Lemonade? Children? What the hell was he thinking about?

And all of a sudden he was back, standing in his dimly lit bedroom, looking at his reflection in the full length mirror that hung inside his closet door.

No perfect image of his would include non alcoholic beverages, he decided. Or children for that matter...or lemonade. He hated lemonade!

His trip through a hellish alternate future had certainly woken him up, but it had also given him great inspiration to finish writing his book. He took one last look at his tousled appearance and the sprouting stubble of golden beard already emerging from his unshaven face and promptly headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

After that he managed to climb out of his Shuichi-less funk and proceeded to shoot off the last several chapters for his latest book. He knew Mizuki-san would be pleased when she found out that he hadn't left things to the last minute as he normally did, and that he had stayed in town to meet her on her scheduled pick up date.

He even found the time to put his work into a brown mailing envelope, all neat and proper for her to take when she came. Normally he would have just shoved a handful of paper at her and shut the door in her face.

Needless to say she almost keeled over and died when, after being served tea in Eiri's living room, he handed the package of work to her, one of his signature devilishly charming smiles spread on his face as he waited to see her reaction.

That had been three days ago. After that, Eiri's time had been all his. He watched some TV, read a magazine or two and even went online for a few hours to see what shape the world was in, but none of it seemed to pass the time. Every instance he looked at the clock, it still seemed like an eternity remained until Shuichi was due back home.

Then, At last, after days of waiting, the singer was finally going to be back, sometime before morning. Eiri didn't really know what he was going to say to the brat when he did arrive, because he hated to sound needy or like he had missed Shu in his absence. He decided to let his lover do the talking and just fill in when it was necessary. On nights like this, when one of them returned home to the other, there wasn't normally a whole lot of speaking done anyway, at least, not with their mouths.

Eiri decided to pick up a book and read it while he waited for his small lover to return home to him. It was the second novel in an English language series, about an orphaned child growing up in Ice Aged Europe. He found the novels to be both intriguing from a readers stand point, and masterful works of art from the point of view of a fellow novelist.

The pages turned and the time flew by with them as Eiri read. What seemed to be minutes, passed into hours and finally the author heard the sound he had been longing to hear for a month.

"Hi Yuki, I'm home," Shuichi called from the front door in a voice that was less than exuberant.

"Why do you sound like a car ran over your throat?" Was the nicest thing Eiri could think of to say.

Shuichi trudged wearily into the living room with his suitcases and dropped them by the opening of the hallway, which further down led to the bedrooms and bathroom.

"Because I got sick. And because I was just on a music tour. Take your pick."

Eiri took of his glasses and set them on the reading table next to the couch. "You got sick? How?"

Shuichi took off his jacket and threw it on one of the leather arm chairs before starting his story.

"Well at our last concert venue the fans caught our dummy van and realized that we weren't in it. Sooo they turned around and headed for our actual get away van and crowded around it before we could get inside. We had to disguise ourselves and leave out the front door with everybody else!"

"That doesn't explain why you're sick, brat." Eiri replied, matter-of-factly.

"You didn't let me finish. We had to leave out the front doors and walk the eight blocks to our hotel! In the winter time! And I got sick!" Shuichi huffed and put his hands on his hips, as if he were still outraged that such an atrocious thing had happened to him.

"Didn't you have a coat on? I doubt you would be able to make it out of one of those places alive without a jacket of some sort to cover you up. Your pretty noticeable fresh off the stage."

Shuichi threw his hands up in the air.

"Of course we had jackets on! We're not that stupid. Plus we had all our stage gear on underneath them because the jackets we brought were not made to actually keep you warm outside, well, at least mine wasn't. It was more for looks than anything really, I mean we hadn't planned on walking around outside anywhere so I thought, why over dress?"

There was that idiot logic rearing it's big dumb head again, Eiri thought smugly. The kid could be so stupid sometimes, it really was amazing that he had managed to live this long without being in some kind of major, stupidity related accident.

"Idiot. Maybe next time you'll dress for the weather _regardless_ of where you will or won't be going? And anyway you should have been plenty warm enough with your stuff on underneath your coat-" Shuichi cut in immediately, his voice cracking.

"Are you serious? Have you seen what I wear on stage? Wearing that and the jacket was about the equivalent of wearing my bathrobe over my underwear for gods sake! Of course I was freezing!"

Eiri still had pleasant thoughts about the stage outfit he had first seen Shuichi in, (which now hung in their closet next to the others they had been collecting over the past few years) and the costumes had gotten even racier since then, so he could sort of picture what it must have been like outside. God bless his active imagination.

"K tried to get me to put his trench coat on," Shu continued, "but I told him no because then he would have frozen!

He said it wouldn't matter to him because he was from Col-Coro-Colinado or someplace in the states where it snows a lot, so he was used to the cold, but I still said no!"

Eiri pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Idiot. So because of your own pig headedness you caught a cold! K-san is your manager, it's his job to keep you safe and to look out for your best interests, but more importantly he's supposed to look after Tohma's investments! What use are you to NG if you have a cold? You sound like shit as it is, I can't imagine what your singing sounds like with your throat covered in mucus."

Shuichi's eyes reflected pain and his face took on a rather affronted pout. He crossed his arms over his chest sullenly and looked at the floor, because he knew Yuki was right. He should have taken K's coat and he wouldn't be sick right now.

Immediately after seeing Shu's poignantly down trodden face, Eiri regretted his choice of words. He closed his book and set it next to his glasses before standing and going over to wrap his arms around Shuichi's tiny body. Despite his being hugged, the stubborn brat kept his arms crossed against Eiri's chest.

Wrapping toned arms tighter around his lover, the author brought his golden head down to rest on top of the pink one pressed against his chest.

"I'm sorry," He whispered softly, "You know I didn't mean that. Your voice is only… mildly annoying… sometimes. Most of the time It sounds beautiful, and you don't know how much I missed trying to block it out while you weren't here."

It wasn't everyday that Yuki said that his voice was beautiful. In his own weird way, the author had also told him that he was missed. Shuichi unfolded his arms and slowly, tentatively wrapped them around Yuki's thin back.

"I missed you too."

The two stood in a comfortably warm silence as they gently swayed back and forth, rocking on their heels as if to bring each other that much closer together. Both were overjoyed that the other was finally back in their arms.

"I know you did." Eiri whispered softly next to Shuichi's face, as he gently began to guide the singers mouth towards his for a welcome home kiss.

Just before their mouths could meet however, Shuichi let out an unexpected sneeze… right in Eiri's face! The singers eyes went wide with shock and embarrassment as Yuki slowly brought a hand up to wipe the germs and other wet things from his gorgeous facade.

Shuichi tried not to laugh as Eiri just stood there looking at him, but it was just too funny and he started to giggle. His giggling turned into full blown laughter and it was soon roaring out of him as he held his side with one hand and held the other up in an apologetic fashion.

"I- I'm so sor-ry Yuki," He gasped through his chortling guffaws.

Eiri wasn't really sure how to react, he had never been sneezed on before in his life. But since this was something of a special occasion, he decided to go with the flow and quietly began to laugh as well.

"It's okay it wasn't like you did it on purpose. I guess we're even brat, Now come here and give me a kiss. And this time no surprises!"

Eiri pulled the pint-sized little germ basket towards him and quickly locked their lips together before any more unwanted mood killers decided to pop out.

It was truly a wonderful kiss, their first since Shuichi had left the house nearly an entire month previous. Though the sex was wonderful to be sure and the author missed it more than a little bit, one of things Eiri had truly missed was kissing his little brat. There was something very connecting and spiritual about a kiss and to the blond author it was something he didn't ever want to give up.

After almost a minute, the two broke apart and resumed the positions of the hug they had been in. Eiri's sweater now had misted sneeze residue on it and when Shuichi pressed his face against that lean, slightly damp, torso he couldn't help but smile.

"I guess we get to find out what your voice sounds like all covered with mucus now too." He quipped.

Eiri just smiled back, his golden eyes filled with a beaming happiness which was a very rare sight.

If he had to catch a cold, he couldn't think of a better way to get one than from kissing the one person he loved most.

If Shuichi was sick, then he would be too. It was one inevitable part of living with somebody else, especially when you shared everything with them: Bathroom, bed, laundry baskets, food and yes, even germs. But on top of all those ordinary mundane things, two people often shared something that made every other joint ownership in their lives worth while, and that something was love. Without it, none of the other things would be possible, and for once in his life, Eiri was glad to have somebody that not only cared about him in a truly romantic sense, but somebody that he could care for equally as much.

Eiri sighed once more, gently rubbed the back of Shuichi's head with his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know, you are such a stupid brat sometimes."

Shuichi looked up, that hurt look creeping back into his expression.

"But I wouldn't trade you for the world. Welcome back Shuichi. I'm glad you're finally home."

And even though Eiri couldn't see it, he knew the exact expression that was now plastered on Shuichi's beautiful face. True happiness.

And that was exactly the way Eiri wanted it to stay.

* * *

_So? What did you think hun? Was it what you wanted? I wanted to make it sappier and more fluffy, but that was about all I could do without turning this into something with a much higher rating…come to think of it this is the first PG thing I've ever written I do believe. Cool! ^_^_


End file.
